The Duel
by Aello-ello
Summary: Something weird was happening between Peter and Gamora, if only Groot could figure out what it was. Peter/Gamora


**AN: This is a little piece that just sort of happened, I don't normally write something in so short a space of time haha. I've probably made baby Groot a bit more intelligent than he is in the movie, but I hope it's not too far a stretch.**

 **BTW I have started up a community for Peter and Gamora stories, feel free to PM me with suggestions for it :)**

* * *

Something weird was happening, Groot was sure of it. He had been sitting on the table when Peter and Gamora had come in, bickering with each other about something and not paying anywhere near enough attention to him.

"She totally was and you know it!" Peter was saying as he strolled right past the table, Gamora a few steps behind him. Groot waved at both of them as they passed by, but neither even glanced at him. He frowned.

"Well, you would think that, you think every female in the cosmos is automatically in love with you." Gamora said.

"No-one said anything about _love_." Peter smirked, turning to face Gamora. Groot screwed up his face as he tried to figure out what they were talking about.

"You are infuriating, Quill!" Gamora said, stepping closer so that she was directly in front of him. Groot thought that maybe they were going to have a shooting duel. He had heard Peter telling Rocket about that once, where two terrans stand and fire guns at each other. Rocket thought it was stupid, so he thought it was stupid too.

"But you love it really." Peter replied, shrinking the distance between them further. Now Groot was really confused, wasn't it just a minute ago Peter had said love was nothing to do with whatever they were arguing about?

Gamora moved even closer, so that their faces were inches apart, and Groot decided that they really shouldn't do the duel at this distance, they would definitely get hurt.

"You're delusional."

Groot stepped forward, trying to see his friends' faces more clearly, but the sound of his feet on the metal table finally brought him to Gamora's attention. When her eyes landed on him she immediately jumped back from Peter, whose face was turning the same colour as his Ravager jacket. Did they not still have the fight to do, were they only going to duel if no one else was there?

"Groot!" Gamora squeaked, "How long have you been here?"

Groot told her earnestly about how he had been waiting for ages for them to notice he was there, and of how he didn't know what they were fighting about, but that duelling was a bad idea. Unfortunately all she was able understand of it was "I am Groot."

Peter laughed, but it sounded wrong to Groot, like he was forcing himself to do it.

"Were you expecting any other answer?" he chuckled, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

Groot narrowed his eyes at him. It wasn't his fault he couldn't make them understand.

Gamora set her hands flat on the table beside him, her usual signal that she was going to carry him somewhere. Why did she want him to leave? If him being there was stopping them fighting, wasn't that a good thing?

"C'mon Groot, come down to the floor. Why don't you go check on Rocket? He's being far too quiet at the minute, I'm worried he's up to something."

Groot knew that she was lying, besides Rocket was usually loud when he was doing something she thought was bad. What he couldn't work out was why she was lying. He tried to ask her, but she didn't understand the question, instead replying,

"I think he's in his room."

Groot sighed and unwillingly climbed into her hands, where he was immediately lifted to the ground and set carefully down. Being lifted by Gamora was his favourite, she was the most gentle, much better than Drax. He trotted over to the door, where he turned to see if they had started the duel, only to find that Peter had his hands on Gamora's waist, and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. Groot assumed they were trying to keep their argument quiet, that was the only reason he could think of for their faces to be so close together.

Later, when he eventually found Rocket, he asked him about the duel that Peter and Gamora had been going to have, and whether he thought they'd be alright after it. Rocket laughed loudly at him, and when he asked what was funny told him he'd explain when he grew a bit more.

Groot stamped his tiny foot on the ground and frowned at his friend. He hated being small.


End file.
